


Black Coffee

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Banter, Coffee, Derogatory Language, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: Namie and Izaya liked their coffee blacker than their souls for a reason.





	Black Coffee

Izaya and Namie disagreed on a lot of things. However, if there was one thing they were relatively similar on, it was with food. Their palettes were almost identical with one another, and this carried over to their taste in coffee. They both liked their coffee blacker than their souls. In fact, Nami had a theory that the two of them would’ve murdered either one another or some of Izaya’s more annoying clients a long time ago if it wasn’t for the invention of coffee.

However, while coffee could help her and Izaya maintain a level of peace with one another, she didn’t think even the best coffee in the world could prevent her from not getting a headache from Izaya’s sisters. Unfortunately for her, the girls had randomly decided to crash at Izaya’s apartment and spend the night there. She thought they would have found something to do by the morning time, but unfortunately, given the fact she could hear their loud voices chattering in the kitchen, she could guess she wasn’t so fortunate.

A part of her considered retreating back to Izaya’s bedroom and camping out there until the nusicances left. But the heavenly smell of coffee wafting in the air had enough of a pull on her to decide that she could power through the twins for a few moments. 

So, taking a deep breath, she walked down the steps. 

Mairu, the more obnoxious of the two girls in her humble opinion, noticed her coming down the stairs. Smirking, she taunted, “Oh look, Iza-nii’s whore is awake.”

Without batting an eye, Namie replied, “Oh look, the two _rats_ stuck around.” She sauntered past the two of them with her arms crossed, a sneer on her face. This was not a great way to start her morning.

“You all are so charming really…” Izaya quipped as Mairu and Kururi stuck out their tongues at Namie’s direction. Scooting a coffee mug towards Namie, he nodded at it and said, “Coffee.”

She was about to gratefully accept it, when suddenly a pale hand shot out and snatched it. She watched as Mairu cried out, “Yoink!” before quickly trying to chug down the drink. 

However, Mairu didn’t make it far before her eyes bugged out comically wide and she began sputtering and coughing, slamming the mug down, sloshing some of the liquid out. Kururi jumped up in concern and quickly began rubbing her sister’s back.

Namie, however, made no move. It was karma as far as she saw it. 

Eyes watering and pounding her chest with her fist, Mairu whined, “Why is your coffee so bitter?!”

Izaya, already fetching Namie a new mug, scathingly said, “We got to put with headache-inducing peopple like you somehow.”

Namie had to admit, the childish glare that Mairu gave them and the sight of the coffee stains on the girl’s jacket gave her a feeling of satisfaction.

Maybe Izaya was rubbing off on her more than she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk... just take it. 
> 
> As always, critique is wanted and I hope you enjoyed! Have a great day!


End file.
